


Picture Perfect

by UltimaOblivion



Category: Original Work, WolfPack Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, NSFW, asshole, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimaOblivion/pseuds/UltimaOblivion
Summary: A pictures worth a thousands words but he's only interested in one.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinxell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinxell/gifts).



Neferox had a thing for voices, and he had a thing for Circee. He never really imagined the day that these two things would collide, Never really thought the two would ever cross paths, but here he was his phone in his hands and his eyes unwavering on the video that was playing on the screen, his face getting redder and redder as his hand lifted to cover his lower face as he sank into his sofa.

_Circee arched, her mouth falling open as she gripped the sheets of a bed he didn’t recognize, face flushed and hair a mess as she pushed back into the pillows._

It was a video of someone  _ **going down on Circee**_. And it was about three hours long. He could only thank whatever god was watching over him that he had his headphones in and that he was basically alone.

It was stupid, he thought as his eyes widened, and he knew what he should do. He should just delete the video, send the little fucker of a boyfriend a message back to tell him where he could shove his opinion, but there was one thing that was stopping him from exiting out of the video.

Because even though he was very very sure it was her boyfriend that was between her legs, He could hear what the man’s problem was when she arched again, lips parting.

_“NEFEROX! God, Fuck, Neferox!”_

His name. It was his name she was calling, and just the sound of it sent something dark and primal ripping through him. Circee was calling his name, moaning it between gasps and sobs of pleasure. God, he hadn’t though he would love a sound more then he loved singing but her voice forming his name was sin all on it’s own, pure unadulterated sin and need raced through his veins, liquid fire under his skin.

His fingers moved as a new message came in, a slow grin curling on his lips.

> **To: 0785553457**
> 
> **Take it as a learning experience. You know she really belongs to…**

Neferox smirked when a new message came in.

> **From:  0785553457**
> 
> **Stay away from my girl.**

Neferox pressed play on the video again, watching as she formed his name with pretty pink lips.

His girl? … Not if he had anything to say about it.


End file.
